ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Warner Bros. vs Disney
Warner Bros. vs Disney is an upcoming fighting crossover game. Gameplay Same gameplay as appeared in Injustice franchise in which players compete in one-on-one combat. Playable Characters Disney * Mickey Mouse * Donald Duck * Goofy * Alice * The Queen of Hearts * Mad Hatter * Hiro Hamada * Baymax * Spider-Man * Black Cat * Mr. Incredible * Elastigirl * Black Widow * Maleficent * Hades * Hercules * Megra * Jack Sparrow * Luke Skywalker * Princess Leia * Darth Vader * Yoda * Elsa * Olaf * Anna * Merida * Aladdin * Jasmine * Genie * Jafar * Jim Hawkins * Captain Amelia * Peter Pan * Capitan Hook * Roger Rabbit * Merlin * Blue Fairy * Ariel * Mulan * Li Shang * Fairy Godmother * Gamora Warner Bros. * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Lola Bunny * Porky Pig * Wonder Woman * Superman * Wakko * Dot * Yakko * Slappy Squirrel * Batman * Joker * Harley Quinn * Bane * Mr. Freeze * Mad Hatter (DC) * Hero Boy (Polar Express) * Hero Girl (Polar Express) * Robin * Starfire * Raven * Beast Boy * Cyborg * Deathstroke * Kayley (Quest For Camelot) * The Iron Giant * Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones * Drixenol "Drix" Koldreliff * Black Canary/White Canary DLC Characters * Batgirl * Poison Ivy * Esmeralda * Frollo * Catwoman * Constance Hatchaway * Madame Leota * Ursula * Princess Kida * Iron Man * Jinx * Yed Sid * Jack Skellington * Supergirl/Powergirl * Santa Claus (Both Disney Version & Warner Bros. Version) * Deadshot * Enchantress * Elmer Fudd * Cheetah * Melody * Redd (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Captain Barbossa * Ben Tennyson * Darkwing Duck * Webby Vanderquack* * Mal * Uma * Evie ^notes: also comes in her 1987 tv show attire. Secret Characters * Sorcerer Mickey * Lady Tremaine * Hatbox Ghost * Sentinel * Duck Dodgers * Nasira (twin sister of Jafar) * The other members of Big Hero 6 * Tinkerbell * Morgana * Magica De Spell * Yogi Bear * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Bunny (Powerpuff Girls) Guest Characters * Sora (Kindom Hearts) * Riku (Kingdom Hearts) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Hellboy * Kitana (Mortal Kombat) * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat) * Rayne (BloodRayne) * Eleven (Stranger Things) Bosses * Brainiac* * Dragon Maleficent * Thanos * Trigon * Chernabog* * Mizrabel* * The Shadow Blot ^notes: also can be a Playable Character once you beat them. Non-Playable Characters * Jessica Rabbit (some of Roger Rabbit's winning Poses) * The Lost Boys (Super Move for Peter Pan) * Wendy Darling (winning with Peter Pan) * Rajah (Super Move for Jasmine) * Abu (Super Move for Aladdin) * Gwen Tennyson (Super move for Ben Tennyson) * White Rabbit (Super Move for Alice, Queen Of Hearts & Mad Hatter) * Killer Croc (Super Move for Enchantress) * Bud and Lou (Super Move/Special Moves for Harley Quinn) * Magic Mirror (Super Move for The Evil Queen) * Pirates (Super Moves for Redd & Captain Hook) * Undead Pirates (Super Moves for Captain Barbossa) * Fairies (Super Move/Special Moves for Tinkerbell) * King Triton (Super Move for Ariel) Stages Warner Bros. * Warner Bros. Movie Lot (Animaniacs) * Arkham Asylum * Bedrock (The Flintstones) * Hero Boy's House (Polar Express) * Emerald City * Looney Tune Land * Gotham City * Jellystone Park * Mojo Jojo's Volcano lair * Titan's Tower (Teen Titans) Disney * Wonderland * Toontown * Gravity Falls, Oregon * Forbidden Mountain * Seven Dwarf's Cottage * Neverland * Ariel's Secret Grotto * Ursula's Lair * Fairy Tale Forest (Goldie & Bear) * Cinderella's Castle DLC Stages * North Pole (Polar Express) * Land Of Oz * The White Rabbit's House (Alice in Wonderland) * San Fransokyo * Arendelle * Poison Ivy's Garden * Aunt Figg's House (Tom and Jerry The Movie) * Elsa's Ice Castle * Townsville * Isle of The Lost Voices: * Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Fairy Godmother * Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck * Bill Farmer - Goofy * Hynden Walch - Alice, Starfire * Tress MacNeille - Queen Of Hearts, Dot Warner * Susanne Blakeslee - The Evil Queen, Maleficent, Madame Leota, Lady Tremaine * Kat Cressida - Constance Hatchaway * Grey DeLisle - Catwoman, Redd, Kayley, Black Cat * Tara Strong - Harley Quinn, Raven,Melody, Ben Tennyson, Batgirl, Bubbles * Idina Menzel - Elsa * Kristen Bell - Anna * Josh Gad - Olaf * Phil LaMarr - Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones * Jeff Bennett - Drixenol "Drix" Koldreliff, Merlin * Mark Hamill - Luke Skywaker, Joker * Ming-Na Wen - Mulan * Scott Weinger - Aladdin * Linda Larkin - Jasmine * Jim Meskimen - Genie * Jonathan Freeman - Jafar * Ryan Potter - Hiro * Scott Adsit - Baymax * Craig T. Nelson - Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter - Elastigirl * James Woods - Hades * Tate Donovan - Hercules * Susan Egan - Megara * Greg Cipes - Beast Boy * Scott Menville - Robin * Khary Payton - Cyborg, Wasabi * Finn Wolfhard - Hero Boy (Polar Express) * TBA - Hero Girl (Polar Express) * Sherri Stoner - Slappy Squirrel * Rob Paulsen - Yakko Warner * Jess Harnell - Wakko Warner * Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Porky Pig, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd * Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny * Kevin Conroy - Batman * Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman * George Newbern - Superman * Jodi Benson - Ariel, Nasira * Vin Diesel - The Iron Giant * Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit * Ron Perlman - Deathstroke * Vanessa Marshall - Black Canary/White Canary, Gamora * Joseph Gordon-Levitt - Jim Hawkins * Renee Faia - Esmeralda * Pat Carroll - Ursula, Morgana * Corey Burton - Yed Sid, Capitan Hook, Mad Hatter, Frollo, Hatbox Ghost, Chernabog * Cree Summer - Princess Kida * Erica Luttrell - Cheetah * Brandy Kopp - Enchantress * Tasia Valenza - Poison Ivy * Chris Sarandon - Jack Skellington * Jamie Chung - Go Go Tomago * Genesis Rodriguez - Honey Lemon * Brooks Wheelan - Fred * Adam Wylie as Peter Pan * James Earl Jones - Darth Vader * Peter MacNicol - Mad Hatter (DC) * Emma Thompson - Captain Amelia * Mae Whitman - Tinkerbell * Laura Bailey - Supergirl, Black Widow, Rayne * Sara Cravens - Power Girl * Millie Bobby Brown - Eleven * Kevin Michael Richardson - Trigon * Catherine Tate - Magica De Spell * Jim Cummings - Darkwing Duck * Nika Futterman - Mizrabel * James Arnold Taylor - Jack Sparrow * Brian George - Captain Barbossa * Frank Welker - The Shadow Blot * Cathy Cavadini - Blossom * E. G. Daily - Buttercup * Dove Cameron - Mal * Sofia Carson - Evie * China Anne McClain - Uma * Dan Aykroyd - Yogi Bear * Karen Strassman - Kitana * Patrick Seitz - Scorpion * Haley Joel Osment - Sora * David Gallagher - Riku * Kate Micucci - Webby Vanderquack * Robbie Daymond - Spider-Man Category:Crossover Video games Category:Disney Interactive Studios Category:Disney Interactive Category:Warner Bros. Category:Crossovers Category:Fighting video game Category:Star Wars Category:Marvel Comics Category:Looney Tunes Category:DC Comics Category:Crossover Video Game Category:Marvel Category:Upcoming video games Category:Crossover Fighting Games